


Try Anything

by shihadchick



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, kissing the homies goodnight, slump-busting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shihadchick/pseuds/shihadchick
Summary: Josh knows, better than anyone, all the things he was supposed to be doing, everything he was doing wrong no matter how hard he tried. But no matter how hard he tried, the goals wouldn't come, and it was starting to get to him, however much he pretended otherwise.And there was Luc, cheerfully offering to solve all of his problems in one hit.
Relationships: Josh Anderson/Pierre-Luc Dubois
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Try Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Josh's absolutely snake-bit season in 2020, pre-covid. Why write one slump-busting pwp when you can write three?! --me, apparently, finding this the other week.

* * *

The locker room was very, very quiet when Josh finally got there. He'd taken his time getting off the bench, dawdled through handing his gloves and helmet over and let guys push past him, all out of some vague sense that if he could put it off it won't suck so much.

It pretty much just sucked, though.

They were down three in a row, three games they could've won, should've won, if only he could hit the fucking net. If only Georgiev hadn't been playing like fucking Tretiak reincarnated. If only Josh could do anything fucking useful out there that wasn't just hitting post after post after post.

Josh'd been visualizing, and meditating, and trying to calm his mind and all that stuff the sports psychologists recommended, but by that point it was starting to feel fucking personal. It's not you, he imagined saying to the puck, it's me. And why the fuck—

Luc snapped his fingers right in front of Josh's face, and Josh jumped, startled, and hoped no one else had noticed to chirp him for it. Then again, it wasn't as if any of them were really in the mood.

"Andy, you gotta—"

"I know," Josh said, more sharply than he'd normally have spoken to Luc. He did know, he knew everything he was supposed to be doing, everything he was doing wrong no matter how hard he tried.

Luc shook his head. "Not that. I was going to say, I have an idea. If you want to try it."

Josh looked at him, glanced around the near-silent locker room, filled with guys staring at their skates and not about to make eye contact with anyone else if they didn't have to. He'd felt like this before and he hadn't missed it one little bit.

And frankly, at this point, he was fucking desperate enough to try anything.

* * *

"I'm not trying that," Josh said, taking a firm step backwards.

Luc looked completely chill still, which was not exactly new; Luc always looked either remarkably zen—which was usually a sign he was up to something—or he'd be wearing the shit-stirring grin of that kid who knew exactly which buttons to press and had pressed _all_ of them and was waiting for the fireworks to start.

And come to think of it, Josh wasn't sure that the other expression wouldn't have fit then just as well.

Luc shrugged, gave him that easy smile again, the one that started in his eyes and grew slowly across his face, the one that made you think he'd paused to appreciate all of you first. It was quite a lot like the look he gave girls in bars that he was too young to technically be allowed into, but Josh wasn't going to project too much there.

Even if Luc was actually kind of hitting on him.

"I'm just saying," Luc said, steady and inexorable. "You need to relax. We're all over the fucking place for the next couple of days, no one wants to go out after a loss, and so we've got to create our own luck. And you need to pick up some better luck."

"And you're just selflessly volunteering as the sacrifice?" Josh raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"I'm saying, you know I'm gonna be up for it, you don't have to buy me a drink first, but paying for dinner would be nice since one of us is still on an ELC. Anyway, maybe if you got… handled right, you wouldn't be holding your stick so tight."

Josh winced. "Dirty jokes about sticks from a guy who doesn't even speak the best English, great, why am I suffering more? Haven't I suffered enough this month?"

Luc rolled his eyes, finally provoked enough to let something real show through that surface layer of serenity. And goddammit, Josh liked this version of Luc so much better, and he really wouldn't find it a hardship to hook up with him.

"Counter offer, I suck you off and then we see what happens."

"This is the weirdest fucking—performance bonus thing I've ever heard of," Josh said. "I've been here longer than you, why are you acting like I'm the dummy who doesn't know how things work?"

"Josh," Luc said, looking up through his eyelashes at him, and fuck, Josh was weak for that. "If this is how you react when people offer you a blowjob I think I know why you can't score at the moment."

"Oh fuck off," Josh grumbled, but there was no heat in it, and he relented a second later, slumping back into the couch. "Okay, fine. Fuck. <em>Fine</em>. Let's—fuck around. I mean, I don't think it's going to work but I'm not turning down a free orgasm."

"That's the spirit," Luc said, and yanked his pants open.

Josh wasn't sure what to expect. Luc was enthusiastic enough, but Josh didn't know that he had a lot of experience. Most of the time Josh didn't really notice who anyone went home with, but when he had, with Luc, it was girls. So, like. His expectations weren't exactly high.

"Can't say you're not into it," Luc added cheerfully enough, and that was true; Josh was having a dry spell, not dead, and the sheer thought of anyone touching him—let alone someone hot and fun who he <em>liked</em>—was enough to get him chubbing up, dick pressing against his zipper. 

Luc's hands were soft and sure, unbuttoning and unzipping him, tugging his pants down and his underwear after it. Josh kept catching himself holding his breath, tried to remind himself not to get all in his head about it. 

"Nice," Luc said, or something along those lines, Josh didn't need to remember much French to understand when he was being complimented. 

It was nice, to be admired and appreciated. To be touched, and Luc's hands weren't shy at all, his fingertips tracing out Josh's shape and weight, delving between his legs and touching him so gently. His palm slid over Josh's balls, his thumb rubbed dry and gentle circles over the sensitive skin behind them, and Josh went from interested to _interested_ in half a breath. "Atta boy," Luc said, his fingers curling around Josh's dick, and Josh huffed out a laugh and said, "Don't talk to me like I'm Phil here, c'mon."

Luc grinned at him, broadly, his teeth very white, and his eyes soft, and oh, Josh liked that too. Liked it a lot, maybe too much. "Please, you'd fetch—" Luc tugged up, illustratively, hand tight on Josh's dick, and Josh's body curled around him and tried to follow. "—if I asked you to." 

Josh didn't know how to answer that, so he just leaned in again and pressed his mouth to Luc's, let them both sink into a slow, heated kiss. It was almost enough to distract him from how close he was so fast; how Luc's hands felt so good on him that he couldn't think, couldn't worry, couldn't second-guess things. All he could do was go with the flow, feel it, and let Luc take him wherever he was going. 

Luc found a rhythm quick, his hands steady and sure on Josh, his own dick obviously hard in his pants, and Josh realized abruptly that he wasn't playing fair at all. Josh yanked at Luc's zipper, rubbed the heel of his palm firmly over Luc's dick, felt where he was hot under the fabric, traced the outline of it, lingering. 

Luc hissed in a breath, half-laughing, and rolled closer to Josh, his own hand losing some of the steady motion he'd built up, stuttering a little.

Josh grinned to himself. So, Luc wasn't infallible at all. Luc was into this, just as much as Josh was; just as vulnerable as Josh was, if a little better at hiding it. A bit more confident.

And then Luc slid down Josh's body, hands smoothing over his sides, his hips, landing on his thighs. Luc breathed hot over Josh's dick, his tongue flicking out to curl just over the crown, carefully licking over him, spreading around the first helpless spurt of precome. Josh groaned and tried not to buck into his mouth, not to push or grab, and god, Luc was braver than him and also—Luc's mouth closed around him and he let gravity and spit slide him right down to meet his own fingers—almost certainly better at sucking dick than Josh was.

Although Josh was damn well going to do his best, after that.

Not that Luc was going to have to wait long, either, because one more look from Luc—big blue eyes staring up at him with a mouthful of dick, fuck—and Josh was going to come all over him.

"Oh fuck, Luc." Josh panted, staring down, trying to imprint the scene into his brain forever. Fuck, it was hot. Luc was so hot, how had they not been doing this for, like, months already? Josh was fucking dumb. "I'm gonna, uh, this isn't gonna take long."

Luc mumbled something around his dick that Josh thought was an indication he was happy to swallow, or at least was taking as words to that effect, because that was enough to tip him over. The way Luc stayed right where he was, throat working, making desperate noises seemed like confirmation to Josh, anyway.

He slumped back against the mattress and tried to gulp in enough air to make his brain work again, and Luc pulled off his dick at last and licked his lips.

"Feel better?" he asked, wearing a grin a mile wide that told Josh he knew damn well how Josh was feeling.

"Soliciting compliments is a bad look," Josh started to say, but he couldn't even get halfway through pretending he meant it, not when Luc had blown his mind so spectacularly, and was just sitting there smirking with Josh's come smeared over his mouth and his own dick standing up hard and obvious in his pants. "—but you deserve them," Josh added, and finally his limbs started answering instructions from his brain as he scrambled forward, pushed Luc back until he was lying down.

"You're gonna let me do you too, right?" Josh asked, too desperate for it to even pretend to be cool.

"Like I'd say no," Luc scoffed, and lifted his hips up to help Josh tug his pants down. "Hey, you've done this before, right?"

"Oh my god," Josh said, wrapping a hand around Luc's dick—enjoying the shape of it, the heat of him. "Yes, of course, you're not a beginner level dick, okay?" and he bent to prove his point. He was maybe exaggerating his experience a _little_ , but what Luc didn't know could still give him the best damn blowjob Josh was capable of.

"Just checking," Luc said, sounding mildly miffed, and fuck, if he could sound like that with Josh's mouth on his dick then Josh wasn't working hard enough.

Josh slid further down, swallowed around him and felt Luc's dick push against the roof of his mouth, fought the instinctive reflex down—he could breathe, it wasn't too much, he <em>wanted</em> this, just as much as Luc, and as Josh swallowed again, Luc made a wrecked noise above him and oh yeah, that made it all completely worthwhile.

"Okay, right, you do," Luc said, and his fingers were tangling into Josh's hair, tugging a little as he did, not holding him down so much as holding him steady, fingertips scratching gently over his scalp.

Luc kept talking as Josh held him in his mouth as long as he could; pulled off to gasp in a few rapid breaths before going right back down again, and again, and throughout, he had Luc's voice in his ears, soft and warm and appreciative, and Luc's hands on his head; steady and light. Josh could feel himself zoning out almost, sinking right down into the headspace where all that mattered was making Luc feel good, where he could lose himself entirely in tracking the way Luc's body reacted to him, the way the long muscles in his legs twitched, the way his hips moved as Josh drove him closer, the way he got out of breath and shaky all over as Josh got him closer and closer. It was heady, addictive; it was everything Josh had never let himself really imagine getting to do with Luc, and god, it was going to be a really big problem in the very near future, but right then Josh didn't care, couldn't worry about anything but making sure that Luc felt as good as he did. 

He couldn't have said how long passed like that, just drifting on the endorphins of it all, the reassuring desperate noises that Luc made, the way he got higher-pitched as Josh kept licking at him, the way his voice sped up and got all rough and broken, all the sounds fitting into Josh's head like they were meant to be there. It felt good, it felt right, it felt like the first good thing Josh had done in weeks, and he didn't want to stop.

Luc tugged at his head and Josh tried to listen harder, to make sure he wasn't missing anything, and Luc was mumbling, "It's good, I'm gonna, you gotta—" and Josh thought to himself that Luc was sweet; Luc was trying to be a gentleman about it, and in some moods Josh would've appreciated it—could've pulled off and finished him with his hand, caught most of the mess in his palm or with a handy shirt, something.

But the way things had been going for him lately, Josh wanted to feel it the whole way. Wanted to have the taste and heat of him, wanted to feel Luc's dick pulse and jerk in his mouth, pressing up against his soft palate; wanted Luc's come to flood his mouth and roll slickly over his tongue, to linger and remind him over and over what he was doing and what he'd done.

He wanted it, and he tried to mumble something to that effect—hoping Luc would work it out—and pushed his face right down till his nose was buried in the rough curls of hair at Luc's groin, and the head of Luc's dick was bumping right up against his throat. It was overwhelming and too hard and too hot and Josh hadn't done this for years but it was everything he needed, and Luc yelped "Fuck!" louder than Josh had ever heard him and came right down his throat.

Josh coughed as he pulled off, wiping spit and come off his chin, away from his lips, eyes watering with it, and he couldn't hide the grin, couldn't hold it back. He felt wrecked in all the best possible ways, worn out enough that he just wanted to roll over and sleep, and it felt like the back of his mind was quiet and content for the first time in weeks.

"Uh… you okay there?" Luc asked, his palm gentle on Josh's face, looking up at him with his brows drawn together.

He'd just come his brains out; Josh knew it, Josh had been right there feeling it as he fell apart, and Josh couldn't believe he was functional enough to make words happen again already, let alone <em>worrying</em> about Josh. But that was Luc all over; sweet enough to make you wonder how he was going to survive but sharp enough to know how to do it after all.

Josh grinned at him, felt the corners of his lips crack, and he knew he looked like a mess but hopefully in a hot way. Probably in a hot way, if the look Luc was giving him was any indication. And he was 21, barely, but—Josh reached over and ran a fingertip up the length of Luc's dick, felt him jerk and shudder, and grinned harder. Yeah, Luc would be ready to go again pretty fucking quick if they both wanted it.

"How did I not know you could do that?" Luc asked. "Fuck, come back up here and kiss me some more, I gotta get my breath back."

"I don't think that'll help with that," Josh pointed out helpfully, and Luc just pouted at him. Josh was too weak to say no to that, and it wasn't like he could make this situation any worse so why not, fuck it.

Kissing Luc was—Josh was trying to think of a word other than 'nice', but that was the one that fit. He gave up on trying to think of anything more complicated than that and just enjoyed it, the slick slide of Luc's tongue into his mouth, the pressure of his lips, the warmth of his mouth. His heartbeat started to slow as he sank into it, breath evening out as his body came back to equilibrium, the give-and-take of kissing and touching so slow and easy.

Luc didn't seem to have any kind of hesitation about sticking his tongue right back into Josh's mouth, even though he had to be able to taste himself, and that got Josh going as well. He wanted to rub himself all over Luc, taste him all over, find out all the fun noises he might make, and the longer that Luc spent enthusiastically kissing him back, the more Josh believed he might actually get to do that. It was calming, in the weirdest possible way; like knowing he could do it meant he wasn't on fire to do it again right that second, that he trusted his patience would be rewarded more than he was worried about missing out. Josh fucking hated missing out on stuff.  
Luc pulled away from him at last and yawned hugely, hand over his mouth and a twist to his lips that Josh could read as sheepish.

"I didn't get a lot of sleep last night," Luc said. "You wanna nap here? Because, uh, I'm gonna in like two seconds, but you don't have to leave unless you want to."

Josh picked that over in his head.

It wasn't Luc asking him to stay, exactly. But it was kind of also Luc asking him not to go, and the prospect of napping in Luc's warm, comfortable bed, with a hot guy sprawled out beside him who Josh was pretty sure was going to be up for a round two not all that much later… well, Josh's own bed back in his own cold, boring, empty apartment didn't even make it over the starting line of that contest.

"Cool," Josh said, and rolled over onto his stomach, one hand tucked under the pillow to get comfortable, and—after a moment's hesitation—his foot hooked around Luc's ankle beside him too, just so that Luc wouldn't forget he was there. 


End file.
